Talk:Genocide of the Saiyans
Was Cui at any time seen in this? its likely he would have been a commander too. --Silver Sinspawn 22:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) --- I always was under the impression that Vegeta and Cui were the same age, which would make him too young to be a 'commander', at that point in time. Confused In Episode 2 of DBZ, Raditz says that Planet Vegeta was destroyed 3 years ago. However Goku was a baby when it happenend? Explain. :O : Was it in the original Japanese, FUNimation English Dub, Ocean English Dub, or what, when he said that? It must be a mistake of Raditz saying that. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 00:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm yeah it's a english dub mistake started by Saban/Funimation version, in the original japanese version, Raditz never said how many years it passedBH Ouji (talk) 07:12, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Female Saiyans This is just a suggestion, but wouldn't it be interesting to note that no females survived the desturction? :I think Broli's mother survived but died soon after becuase she was the Legendary Super Saiyan, Gine was stated to have died by Raditz but we don't know it for sure.BH Ouji (talk) 07:14, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I know they say all female saiyans are dead, but I often feel like there are more saiyans still alive (including some females). Sure. they say they are all dead, but you know, they also said Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa were the only survivors when the race was introduced only to reveal more suvivors (If you want to count Turles and/or Broly), so in my opinion, there could very well be at least one female Saiyan still alive in the galaxy if not more. Add to the fact the we now have saiyans from another universe, and you pretty much have female saiyans alive and well. I understand universe 6 saiyans are different from saiyans from the main universe, but they are in fact still saiyans when it comes down to it. Zerukin (talk) 05:38, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Name should be changed! The first paragraph wrongfully claims the title 'Genocide of the Saiyans' is a common used name to describe this event. This cannot be true. A quick search with google shows: Genocide of the Saiyans = 19800 results Destruction of the Saiyans = 335000 results Therefore 'Destruction of the Saiyans' is the most popular and most common name for this event and the title should be renamed. While "destruction" is the most common, "genocide" is still common and is a more accurate term. 22:32, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Upon further investigation (i.e. me googling it myself, and doing it in English), genocide has 1 750 000 results, whereas destruction has like 1 080 000 or something. 22:39, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Destruction of the Saiyans is the title of the Hatchiyack OVA. 07:43, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Actually, that's "The Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans". -- 22:27, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Before it was re-released as Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, the original version was called Plan to Destroy the Saiyans. 00:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Anybody feels sorry for the saiyans? I used to, but since the saiyans are the Hitlers of DB, we should be rejoicing that Freeza killed them, since we would have over 9000 Super SaiyansBH Ouji (talk) 07:18, July 20, 2016 (UTC)